For The Summer
by Summerlander
Summary: Bridget Heuser went to Playa Linda to stay with her dad for the summer, but when she got there her dad had this surprise new family that Bridget didn't fit into. If it weren't for Bradin Westerly she would have never made it through the summer.
1. Default Chapter

Bridget hadn't seen her dad since Christmas. Christmas was always their time. Since the year when she waseight and her parents had split up, her dad had come every year and stayed at a hotel for four days, and they hung out. Concequently Christmas was her favorite time of year. 

This was the first time she had flow out to visit him in California, Playa Linda to be more exact.

"Please put your tray in its upright and locked position" a flight attendant chirped to the man sitting beside her in the aisle seat. The man was heavy and almost completely bald. He had one of those pathetic looking comb overs. It was laways sat when a man tried to hide his baldness by letting what was left of his hair grow long enough to cover the rest of his head.

"Flight attendants please take your seats" the pilot said over the P.A. system.

Bridget felt a trill in the bottom of her stomach. She uncrossed her legs, putting both feet firmly on the ground and grabbing her arm rests tightly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sweetheart!" her dad, Matt called out.

Bridget ran to her dad when she saw him waving his arms at her from behind the plexiglas half wall, keeping any non-pasengers out.

She felt like a cliche, running to him like that, but she loved it anyways.

"Dad!" she cried as she threw herself at him. She savored that word. Most kids got to say it everyday, but for Bridget it was special.

"How was your flight?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the baggage claim area.

"Long" Bridget sighed.

"Aren't they always?" he smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bumble Bee" he said.

Bridget smiled, Bumble Bee, that had been her nickname ever since she was little. She would never stop loving the tone of her dads voice when he called her his little Bumble Bee.

"You grew taller, I think" he put his hand on the top of her head.

"I did" she said proudly as though it had taken effort on her part "I'm five six and a half" she reported "Almost five seven"

"Wow" he said from his height of six foot two.

They grabbed her bags and made their way out the the car.

"How are your friends?" he asked.

He knew how it was with her, Amie, Carly and Heather. He always remembered the details about her friends from the last time they talked.

"It's a wierd summer for us" she answered "It's our first summer apart"

"I'm glad you're here all summer" he said.

"I'm glad to be here too" she replied.

Matt sped up the car as they pulled onto the highway.

"You know, I was thinking that you might want to try surfing while you're here" he suggested.

"Sounds like fun" Bridget replied.

Bridget studied the scenery, then she studied her dad's face. He was tanned already. It must have been something that ran in the family. She was laways tanned also.

"I can't wait to see your place" she said.

"I can't wait for you to see it either, Bumble Bee" he replied, but something was off. She could tell that there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"Here we are" he said as he pulled the car into a drive way of a house that looked too perfect for anyone to actually live in it. This house didn't seem like a house that her dad would want to live in.

For a minute bridget thought that her dad was joking, but she quickly realised that he wasn't when he climbed out of the car and grabbed her bags. bridget hurried to follow him up the front steps.

"We're home" her dad called intothe house.

What!? Bridgets mind screamed. How was he calling to to. Nobody else lived here, did they?

Her questioned was quickly answered as three faces apeared from another room.

"Bumble Bee, this is my fiance Michelle and her two kids, Mitchel" he said indicating to the boy, who looked just a little older than herself "And Melissa" he said indicating to the girl, who looked to be about the same age as Bridget.

"Fi...Fiance?" Bridget sputtered.

"Yes, isn't it great" he replied.

"Since when?" Bridget questioned.

"January" he replied.

"I think I need to be alone" Bridget said quietly.

"Oh...okay" Matt said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Melissa, why don't you show Bridget to the guest room" Michelle suggested.

"Okay" Melissa replied cheerfully.

Bridget followed Melissa up the stairs and into the guest room. She was pretty sure that Melissa was talking, but she had no interest in listening.

"Thanks" Bridget mumbled as she closed the door on Melissa'a face. She was being really rude, but right now she could care less.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she noticed that Melissa had carried her bags upstairs. Bridget went over to one of the bags and pulled out her teddy bear. Sixteen and she still had her teddy bear.

She held teddy tightly to her chest and plopped herself down on the bed. This was going to be the worst summer ever.

Why hadn't her dad told her before that he was engaged? How could be do this to her? She hated him for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This story is on trial, if no one likes it I won't keep writing.

Summerlander


	2. Surfing Lessons

A week had passed and Bridget simply going through the motions of being apart of her dad's family. That's what it was, her dad's family, not her family.

"A letter arrived for you in the mail today" Michelle said one morning when Bridget cam downstairs for breakfast.

"Thanks" bridget replied as she took the letter from her.

She was excited to here back from her friends. She went out onto the front porch for some privacy. Slowly she opened the letter and unfolded it.

She read it quickly once and then re-read it slowly, taking in every single word. She missed her friends so much already!

It was comforing to read such familiar things. Carly had a new boyfriend, but they all new that he wouldn't last long until Carly got bored with him and moved on to the next guy. Heather broke her arm, she was always breaking things. Amie got into another fight with her mom and was living with Heather. Everything seemed normal. What Bridget wouldn't give to be with her friends!

At the end of the letter there was something that Bridget had missed the first time she read it.

'PS. We sent you some extra dough, so that you can get yourself a pretty maicure. It'll cheer you up'

Bridget looked in the envelope and she couldn't believe it. There was a fifty dollar bill. Her friends were so sweet!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day as Bridget walked out of the 'Matisse Day Spa' where she had just gotten her nails done, she looked around. It was noon and she didn't want to go back to the house just yet.

Then she spotted something and she suddenly knew what she was going to do for the rest of the day.

It was a surf shop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jay was in the back sorting some boxes when he heard the bell attached to the back of the door jingle. Someone had just come into the store.

"I'll be right out!" Jay called.

"Okay" he heard a female voice reply.

Jay set the box he was working on back on the shelf and went to the front of the store.

"What can I do for you?" Jay asked the young girl just as Bradin walked in the back door with his surf board under his arm.

"I was wondering if I could get some surfing lessons" the girl questioned.

"Sure, when would you like them?" Jay asked as he went to the counter and flipped through their schedule book.

"Today would be great" the girl replied.

"I'm afraid all of our instrutors are busy for the rest of the day, but I can get you in first thing tomorrow" Jay said.

"I'll do it" Bradin offered.

"You will?" Jay questioned.

"No charge of course because I'm not actually a certified teacher, but I can get you started and then Erika can give her a real lesson tomorrow" Bradin said.

"That's fine with me but it's up to.....I'm sorry what's your name?" Jay asked.

"Bridget" Bridget replied.

"I'm Jay and this is Bradin" Jay replied.

"So what do you say?" Bradin questioned.

"Sounds fun, where do I sign up?" Bridget replied with a smile.

Bradin helped Bridget get fitted into a wet suit and then they picked the perfect board for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Bradin asked.

"Yep" Bridget replied, she was really excited.

Bradin grabbed both their boards, one under each arm and showed Bridget the way down to the beach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was so much fun!" Bridget exclaimed as she and Bradin put their boards down and then fell into the sand.

"Glad you liked it" Bradin replied.

Bridget smiled " Thanks for the lesson" she said.

"No problem" Bradin replied.

"So, are you born and raised here in Playa Linda?" Brdiget asked.

"No, I just moved here at the beginning of the summer" Bradin replied.

"Where'd you move from?" Bridget asked.

"Kansas" Bradin replied. He could tell what question was coming next.

"Why'd you move?" Bridget asked.

Bradin sighed and Bridget knew that the reason he moved wasn't a happy one.

"My parents were killed in a flood trying to save our town" Bradin replied.

"I'm so sad for you" Bridget said.

It was better than her saying ' I'm sorry'. Bradin hated it when people said that.

"I came out here hoping to spend the summer with my dad and then he springs on me the fact that he's getting married to a woman with two kids" Bridget said.

"That sucks" Bradin replied.

"Yea, it does" Bridget replied.

"Where does your mom live?" Bradin asked.

"New York" Bridget replied.

"You know what I was thinking" Bridget said.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"You should be the one to give me the surfing lessons. I mean I'm sure whoever Erika is she's really great, but I think I'd much rather have you" Bridget said.

"I'm up for it" Bradin replied "How about we meet at the shop tomorrow morning around 9ish" he suggested.

"I'll be there" Bridget replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have most of the chapters for this story already written, so how fast I update just depends on how many people review.

Summerlander 


	3. Getting Wasted

I can't write surfing scenes, so I'm just going to skip all of Bridget's lessons. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god. It's so hot out here" Bridget complained as she and Bradin walked back to the shop after Bridget's lesson.

"Do you wanna go for a smoothie?" Bradin suggested.

"Sure" Bridget replied.

They dropped their boards off at the shop and Bridget pealed off her wet suit revealing her skimpy bikini underneath. She pulled a pair of short jean shorts out of her bag and put them on.

"It's too hot to wear a shirt" she declared as she discarded the shirt she was going to wear and stayed in her pink bikini top.

"It is really hot today" Bradin agreed as he eyed her body appreciatively.

They got their smoothies and went back down onto the beach. They walked along the beach with their feet slightly in the water.

"It's really pretty here" Bridget said.

"Yea, it is" Bradin agreed.

"Can we go up on that rock to watch the sun set?" Bridget asked.

"Sure" Bradin replied.

Bradin climbed up on the rock first and then helped Bridget up.

"It's really high up here" Bridget said.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall" Bradin replied.

"I wasn't worried" Bridget replied with a smirk.

"So tell me Bradin Westerly, is there a girl that you left back in Kansas?" Bridget asked.

"No" Bradin replied.

"Then there must be a girl here in Playa" Bridget said.

"There was for a while, but things didn't work out" Bradin replied "She was a little crazy" he added with a laugh.

"Were you in love with her?" Bridget asked.

"No, I don't think so" Bradin replied.

"What about you? Is there a guy waiting for you back home?" Bradin asked.

"No. My boyfriend and I had been going out for almost six months and then he broke up with me when he found out that I was going away for the summer. He said that he wanted to be unattached, but that we should start going out again when I got back" Bridget replied.

"Are you going to?" Bradin asked.

"No way, I can't believe it took me six months to realise how much of an asshole he is" Bridget replied.

"It's for the better then" Bradin said.

"Yea" Bridget replied.

"The sun's setting" Bradin said.

"It makes such a pretty orange color" Bridget said.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So what do you guys do at night around here for fun?" Bridget asked as they walked back along the beach. It was completely dark by then.

"There's usually a party on the beach somewhere" Bradin replied.

"Let's find one then" Bridget replied.

"Okay" Bradin replied.

"I feel like such a goody goody. I haven't been drunk in in so long" Bridget sighed.

"You drink a lot?" Bradin questioned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bridget asked "Do you not drink?" she asked.

"No I drink. It's just wierd to hear you talking about it like that" Bradin replied.

"Oh, I can not talk about drinking if you like" Bridget said.

"No, just forget I ever said anything" Bradin replied.

"I think I hear some people up ahead" Bradin said.

They both grabbed a beer and Bridget watched as Bradin took his first sip.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"Nothing" Bridget smiled as she too took a sip of her own beer.

0000000

A few beers later Bridget was seductively dancing in front of Bradin. When all of a sudden she tripped over her own feet and fell onto the ground. She pulled Bradin down with her into the sand.

They were both laughing.

"I fell!" Bridget giggled.

"I know" Bradin replied as he held his sides, laughing.

"I have to pee" Bridget declared as she got up. She grabbed Bradin's hand and pulled him up.

"Come with me" she said.

"To pee?" Bradin questioned.

"Yea, it's dark and I don't want to be alone" Bridget replied "It's scary"

She pulled Bradin away from the party and then she went behind a rock. A few minutes later she came back out and smiled at him.

"That feels so much better" Bridget slurred.

"Maybe we should go home now" Bradin suggested.

"Okay" Bridget replied. She was getting sort of tired and her dad would be getting worried.

Bradin walked Bridget home and then headed home himself. He was lucky because everyone was already asleep and didn't even notice that he was out late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

For anyone who thinks that Bridget behavior was really wierd, I actually took some of her character from a friend of mine who actually told me once that she felt like a goody goody because she hadn't been drunk in a while.

Summerlander


	4. Embarrassment

Bridget woke up with a major hang over. She drank lots of water and did the one thing that ever made her feel better. She went for a run.

She put on her favorite black sports bra and a pair of gray shorts.

Running was the one thing that made her feel graceful. Everything seemed so easy and light. It was like she was gliding. She stop when she got to the beach and sat down to watch the water. She liked to watch the waves crashing against the beach, it was so pretty.

Bradin wandered out onto the beach around lunch time the next day. He saw Bridget sitting in the sand nearby and went over to her.

"How badly did I embarass myself last night?" Bridget asked when Bradin sat down beside her.

"Don't worry, I was too drunk myself to notice too much" Bradin replied.

"That's not really very comforting" Bridget stated "Tell me something funny" she said.

"I woke up with my feet on my pillow and my head under the covers" Bradin said.

"That makes me happy" Bridget smiled as she let herself fall back into the sand.

"I'm glad you get amusement out of it, my back is killing me today" Bradin said as he too fell back into the sand.

Bridget rolled over and put her head on Bradin's shoulder. Bradin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"I like you" Bridget stated as she propped herself up on her ellbows, so that she was almost hovering over Bradin.

"I like you too" Bradin replied.

Bridget leaned down and their lips pressed gently against eachother.

She suddenly felt exposed in her small black sports bra. The position that she was in pressed her breats together and they were sticking out the top quite a bit.

Bridget sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Do you want my shirt?" Bradin asked.

"Yes please" Bridget nodded.

Bradin grabbed his shirt from the hem and pulled it over his head. Then he handed it to Bridget.

"Thanks" she said as she put it on.

"No problem" he replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry it's so short, but I can't think of anything else to write!

God, this story is even starting to bore me and I'm writing it!

I think I'm going to stop here. Unless there is someone who really wants it to continue.

Summerlander 


	5. The Paradise Motel

Bradin knocked on Bridget's front door and then stuck his hands in his pockets while he waited.

"Hi, is Bridget there?" Bradin asked when a man came to the door. Bradin assumed it was Bridget's dad.

"Are you Bradin?" the man asked with an angry tone.

"Yea, that's me" Bradin replied.

"You better stay the hell away from my daughter you little punk. You've corrupted her enough as it is" Matt spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bradin replied.

Matt laughed "As if, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Matt said.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Bridget cried as she came up behind her dad.

"Just stay out of this Bumble Bee" Matt said as he tried to push his daughter back into the house.

"No" Bridget scoffed.

"I'm not joking around here. Get back in the house" Matt demanded.

"I don't have to deal with this" Bridget said as she grabbed Bradin's hand and ran towards his car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt yelled after them.

"As far away from you as I can" Bridget replied.

"What are we doing?" Bradin asked once they were both in the car, driving away.

"Let's just go somewhere for a while" Bridget suggested.

"I don't know" Bradin replied as he looked back at Bridget's dad who was still yelling from the end of the driveway.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Bridget pleaded.

"Okay" Bradin replied. He just couldn't refuse the face that Bridget was making.

"Why don't we go to the paradise motel" Bridget suggested.

"The motel?" Bradin said "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yea" Bridget replied.

"Okay"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isn't it so cool that we have no parents to tell us what to do" Bridget said as they walked to their motel room.

"Yea" Bradin replied, although he wasn't too sure. Bridget was acting really wierd.

Bridget took the room key from Bradin and opened the door. Bradin followed Bridget into the room and closed the door behind himself.

"This is a nice room" Bridget said as she looked around.

"As nice as motel room can get I mean" she added.

"Yea" Bradin mumbled.

Bridget went over and sat on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bridget questioned.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat, I'm kind of hungry" Bradin suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of us staying in" Bridget said as she patted the bed beside her.

Bradin sat down slowly, he was very unsure of what was going on. He didn't feel like he knew Bridget that way.

"Bradin I want to lose my virginity to you" Bridget said all of a sudden.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Bradin said.

"Well, I care about you alot and I think that you care about me alot too" Bridget said as she moved closer to him.

"I do, but it just seems a little soon" Bradin replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ready" Bridget said as she closed the small gap that still remained between them and started kissing Bradin.

When Bridget's hand started stroking Bradin through his pants Bradin was nolonger thinking with his brain, but with an other part of his anatomy.

Bradin moaned and wrapped his arms around Bridget's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Bridget pushed him back onto the bed, strattling his hips. She pulled her shirt over her head. Then moved to unbutton Bradin's shirt.

Bradin didn't even have to do anything and before he knew it they were both completely naked.

"That was fast" he said.

Bridget just smiled at him and then rolled over onto her back.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Bradin asked as he moved over top of her.

"Yes" she replied.

And then that was that. Bridget lost her virginity to Bradin in that motel room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I have one more chapter planned out and then I think it'll be the end of this story.

Summerlander 


	6. Home

Bradin woke up the next morning and was surprised when he wasn't in his own bed.

Then he remembered what had happen. He rolled over to see Bridget sleeping soundly.

What had he done? He didn't know this girl at all. Bradin grumbled knowing that it was the brain in his pants that had been doing all the thinking last night and not the one in his head.

Bridget started stirring a few minutes later.

"Morning" she said when she opened her eyes.

"Morning" Bradin replied.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Last night was amazing" she sighed.

"Yea" Bradin replied with a weak smile.

"I think I'm going to take a shower" she said as she climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Bradin sat up in bed and rubbed his face. What was he going to do? He wasn't going to live on the run with Bridget for the rest of his life. He wanted to go home.

Aunt Ava.

She would know what to do.

Bradin pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number.

'Hello?' he heard his aunt answer.

"Hi aunt Ava" he said.

"Bradin is that you? Where are you?" she cried.

"I'm with Bridget. She got mad at her dad and she wanted me to take her away. I wasn't thinking and I did" he replied.

"Just come home and we'll figure everything out" she said.

"Okay" he replied.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried" she said.

"Sorry"

"I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I was thinking that we could just both get jobs somewhere and live out of your car for a while until we have enough money to get an apartement" Bridget rambled as Bradin speed down the highway.

"I think we should give it some more thought" Bradin replied.

"Okay" Bridget said and then snuggled over to Bradin as he was driving.

Because Bridget wasn't from Playa Linda and she didn't know her way around Bradin was able to drive them home without her questioning anything.

It wasn't until they pulled up at Bradin's house that she realized they weren't running away together.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed.

"I just need to talk to my aunt" Bradin replied quickly.

"I thought we were leaving this place" she said.

"Just come inside with me for a minute" Bradin pleaded.

Bridget sighed.

"Fine" she said finally.

"Thank-you"

Bradin walked up the front steps to his aunt's house with Bridget following close behind.

The second Bradin opened the door Ava rushed over to give him a hug.

"I'm so glad you came home" she gushed.

Coming up behind Ava was a man that Bridget was not happy at all to see.

"Dad!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?" she questioned, but then continued talking, not giving him a chance to reply.

"Never mind" she said "I'm out of here. Come on Bradin" she said.

She turned to walk back out the door, but stopped when she realized that Bradin wasm't following her.

"I'm not leaving" Bradin said.

"What!" Bridget exclaimed.

"You're not leaving either" Bridget's dad said.

Bridget wasn't focused on her dad though, she was staring at Bradin.

"I trusted you!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down" Bradin replied.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she yelled at him.

"I thought we had something special. I mean...we..." Bridget said and then trailed off.

"It was a mistake" Bradin replied "We don't even know each other"

"I can't believe this!" Bridget exclaimed.

All the while Bridget's dad was starting to fume.

"Did you touch my daughter?" he cried as he grabbed Bradin by the collar.

"Hey, I think you need to back off" Johnny said as he spoke up for the first time.

Matt grumbled and pushed Bradin away. Then he grabbed his daughter by the arm.

"We're leaving!" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Bridget replied.

"Do you really think you have a choice?" Matt said as he flung the front door open and left, pulling Bridget behind him.

Bridget could be heard yelling all the way to their car.

Once they were out of sight Bradin turned to his aunt.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure that you would bring Bridget here if you knew" Ava replied.

"You're right. I wouldn't have" he said.

"He's her father. He has the right to know what his daughter is doing" Ava replied.

"But you saw the way he treated her" Bradin said.

"He only a concerned parent" Ava replied.

"Whatever" Bradin said as he stormed off to his room.

"We're not finished" Ava said as she followed him.

"I have nothing else to say to you" Bradin replied.

"Well, I have a few things to say to you" Ava said.

"I don't want to hear them" Bradin replied.

"Too bad, cause you're going to anyways" Ava said.

Bradin grumbled and sat down on his bed. If he was going to get lectured he might as well be comfortable.

"Did you have sex with that girl?" Ava asked.

Bradin was only slightly caught off guard by her bluntness.

"Answer me. Did you?" she repeated.

There was a long pause.

"I'm still waiting for an answer" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes" Bradin said finally.

Ava sighed, even though she had already known the answer actually hearing it from Bradin made it real.

"Why?" she asked as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"I don't know" Bradin replied.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I wasn't" he replied.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Bradin didn't reply.

"You're too young to be having sex" she stated.

"I already know that you think I'm too young" he replied.

"You don't seem to be getting though because you're still doing it" she said.

"It's not that I don't get it. I just don't agree" he replied.

"What would you do if you got one of these pour girls pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

"You're not ready for that kind of responsibility" she said.

"I know and that's why I'm being safe" he replied.

"I realize that I can't stop you, but I wish you would think about what I said" she said.

Bradin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine" he said finally.

"Thank-you" Ava said as she stood and left the room, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I think this is going to be the last chapter. Enless you guys want me to continue and bring in another girl. Or would you rather I focus on my other stories?

Summerlander 


End file.
